


let's get drunk once more and talk about how we really feel

by angelicks



Series: love in the moonlight [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poems, hint of fwb, i wrote this bc of that playdate tiktok, in kuroo's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicks/pseuds/angelicks
Summary: ↳i have so much love to giveand so let it be if i were a thief  ˎˊ˗
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Miya Atsumu
Series: love in the moonlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756663
Kudos: 10





	let's get drunk once more and talk about how we really feel

* * *

**FIFTH.**

_let's get drunk once more and talk about how we really feel_

_— ali, 05.22.20_

_**SAVED IN** ┊͙love in the moonlight series _

_⟳ angsty kuroken poems┊͙_

my mind was wrapped around you

yet i wished it were my arms instead 

caught up in dread and melancholy 

i wondered if you were to come back to me

unfortunately, he took my place

not that i ever had one anyway 

i thought i was your saving grace

i guess you got bored and threw me away 

a smile so priceless, i wanted to see it

i wanted to spend my life doing that

i felt like doing somersaults 

for i never knew that such a god exists 

it would scare you if you knew

how much you meant to me

it just occurred that i'll never see you 

and what great pain it brought me 

i'm lost for what's worst ;

the pain or the freedom? 

you were a ruler at best, 

i, a mere knight in your kingdom 

i have so much love to give 

and so let it be if i were a thief

i can't hold it inside and let it rot

yet it seems you've already forgot

two words and five syllables, 

was i always this gullible? 

i should've known from that moment, 

when you introduced him as a friend 

my head was far up in the sky

i want you to tell me, tell me why

it's so scary getting old 

watching the events unfold

_"It's just so…unfortunate that you'll never get to understand how madly in love I was with you," Kuroo murmured under his breath as he laughed bitterly while he was walking along the silent hallways, he felt his phone vibrate in the back pocket of his jeans and he ignored it as usual. It was probably Akaashi offering a weeks worth of a cozy, warm place for him to stay in, after all it was Kenma's apartment and with the two no longer having use of each other, the older decided to move out…the moment he heard that Kenma was dating someone._

_The situation would've been better if the two of them weren't fucking but they were and oh by any God, Kuroo was a messy dreamer as he slumped back in the carseat, hands finding its way to grip the wheel tightly as he let out a frustrated scream and in the back of his mind, he insisted that Taylor Swift was right, it was goddamned rainy day and a big shame that Kenma couldn't realize with his stupid fucking eyes that he was right there with open arms, ready to embrace all the emotional baggage that Kenma brought with him. Oh well, Kuroo supposes that maybe he could revert to his old self and constantly daydream about what he and Kenma could've been._

**Author's Note:**

> hello! feel free to visit my anitwt : @starletlane !!


End file.
